


Eine heiße Dusche am SPN Set

by SPNfan121



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Caught Masturbation, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Top Jensen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Jared wollte nach dem Feierabend nur noch kurz duschen gehen. Mit dem was danach passierte, hätte er wohl niemals gerechnet.





	Eine heiße Dusche am SPN Set

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte und habt viel Spaß beim lesen.

Der Feierabend brach am Set von _Supernatural_ an und Jared und Jensen machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Trailern. 

Ihre Kollegen hatten sie schon von ein paar Minuten verabschiedete und sie beide waren die letzten. 

„Ich gehe nochmal duschen. Du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten“, meinte Jared und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Trailer und verschwand daran. 

Auch Jensen ging zu seinem Trailer und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. 

Jared ging zu seiner Tasche und wollte sich ein Handtuch heraus und sein Duschgel. Danach schloss er seine Tasche wieder und verließ den Trailer, um zu den Duschen zu gehen.

Er war froh, dass es hier am Set Duschen gab. Gerade wie heute, wo er sehr viel geschwitzt hatte, wollte er nicht unbedingt so in sein Auto steigen und nach Hause fahren. 

Jared öffnete die Tür, wo die Duschräume drin waren und betrat diesen. Auch ein Grund warum er immer der letzte war, so hatte er die Duschräume für sich alleine und war ungestört. Er befreite sich von seinen Klamotten und ließ sie achtlos auf den Boden liegen. 

Mit seinem Duschgel in der Hand ging Jared in die Dusche und stellte es auf der Ablage ab, die dort war. Langsam drehte Jared das Wasser auf, da er genau wusste, wie kalt es zu Beginn sein konnte. Er ließ das Wasser eine Weile laufen, bis immer wärmer wurde. 

Als das Wasser warm genug war, drehte Jared den Wasserstrahl etwas mehr auf und daraufhin lief das Wasser über seinen gesamten Körper. 

Für einen Moment schloss Jared seine Augen und genoss das Wasser, das über seinen Körper lief. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, gerade nach so einem stressigen Tag, tat so eine Dusche wirklich gut. 

Jared öffnete seine Augen wieder und griff jetzt nach seinem Duschgel und öffnete es. Er tat sich etwas auf die Hand und stellte das Duschgel wieder zurück auf die Ablagefläche. 

Dann verrieb er das Duschgel etwas in seiner Hand und begann seinen Körper zu waschen. Dabei konnte er ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Das fühlte sich richtig gut an, den Dreck von dem heutigen Tag endlich loszuwerden.

Er begann bei seiner Brust und ließ dann seine Hände nach unten wandern, spürte seine Bauchmuskeln, auf die er sehr stolz war und stellte sich wieder unter den Wasserstrahl, damit er die Seife abwaschen konnte. 

Sein Blick wanderte nach unten und leicht leckte er sich über seine Lippen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er gerade das dringende Bedürfnis sich anzufassen. Aber da sowieso keiner hier war, warum sollte er es dann nicht auch tun? 

Er umschloss seinen schlaffen Schwanz und bewegte seine Hand auf und ab. Leise seufzte er auf und schloss seine Augen. Das fühlte sich wirklich gut an. Er spürte, wie die Erregung durch seinen Körper floss und er hart wurde. 

Mit seinem Daumen begann er sich seiner Eichel zu widmen und spürte, wie die ersten Lusttropfen austraten. 

Jared biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stöhnte leise. Wie schön wäre es, wenn Jensen jetzt bei ihm sein könnte. Er schämte sich nicht dafür, dass sein Kollege und bester Freund seine sexuellen Fantasien anregte. Ganz im Gegenteil, das schien ihn nur noch mehr anzumachen. 

Jared festigte den Griff um seinen Schwanz und pumpte sich ein wenig schneller. Fuck, das fühlte sich wirklich geil an. Er hatte mittlerweile alles um sich herum ausgeblendet und gab sich ganz seiner Lust hin, die er gerade empfand. 

„Oh Gott, ist das geil“, stöhnte Jared und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, da er Angst hatte, dass seine Beine nachgeben könnten. 

Sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Leidenschaft und er sehnte sich einfach nur nach Erlösung. 

Wieder ließ Jared seinen Daumen über seine Eichel fahren und stöhnte laut auf, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. 

Leicht neckte er sich selbst ein bisschen und verrieb seine Lusttropfen über die gesamte Länge. Worauf er ein weiteres Stöhnen von sich gab. 

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich hier seit fünf Minuten stehe und dir zuhöre, oder?“, hörte Jared eine sehr vertraute Stimme sagen. 

Jared löste seine Hand von seinem Schwanz und drehte sich um, wobei er beinah auf den nassen fliesen ausgerutscht wäre, hatte er sich nicht am Duschhahn festgehalten. Als er sich sicher war, dass er einigermaßen stehen konnte, ließ er den Duschhahn wieder los und lehnte er sich an die Wand hinter ihm. 

Dort stand Jensen nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften gelegt, verschränkten Armen und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, lehnte er sich lässig gegen die Wand. 

Beide sahen sich einfach nur an, als sich eine unangenehme Stille im Raum ausbreitete. Nur das Wasserrauschen der Dusche war zu hören. 

Langsam ließ Jensen seinen Blick nach unten wandern und Jared sah automatisch selbst an sich herunter. Er war noch vollends erregt. Wieso hatte er den nicht bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr alleine hier war? 

Als Jared seinen Kopf wieder hob, sah er wie sich Jensen lasziv über die Lippen leckte. Aber Moment mal Jensen hat gesagt, das er seit fünf Minuten hier war. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass er die ganze Zeit ihm zugehört hatte, wie er sich einen runterholt. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein?

Währenddessen ließ Jensen seine Hände zu seinem Handtuch wandern und öffnete den Knoten, bevor das Handtuch auf den Boden fiel und er komplett nackt war. Vorsichtig ging er auf Jared zu, der in diesem Moment seinen Augen nicht trauen konnte. 

Als Jensen jetzt direkt vor Jared stand, lächelte er ihn an, bevor er ihn bestimmend gegen die Wand drückte. Jared war sichtlich überrascht und leicht überfordert mit der Situation. 

„Jensen, was …“, versuchte Jared zu fragen, da er sich keinen Reim auf dem ganzen hier machen konnte. 

„Gott, Jared. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mir das schon wünsche“, sagte Jensen und ließ seine Hand in Jareds Nacken gleiten, streichelte über die nasse und warme Haut und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. 

Mit einem leisen seufzen schloss Jared seine Augen und hoffte, das das hier kein Scherz war, aber als er wenige Sekunden später Jensens Lippen auf seinen spürte, war er sich sicher, dass das hier kein Scherz war. 

Der Kuss war am Anfang zärtlich und sanft und beide erkunden die Lippen des anderen. Jared legte seine Hände an Jensens Hüften und zog ihn näher an sich heran, dabei konnte er Jensens beginnende Erektion spüren, was ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte. 

Was sein Kollege ganz frech ausnutze und seine Zunge in Jareds Mund gleiten ließ. Es entstand ein leidenschaftlicher Zungenkuss und hin und wieder stöhnte oder keuchte einer der beiden in den Kuss hinein. 

Schwer atmend löste sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Jared wusste immer noch nicht so richtig, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte, aber das spielte für ihn in diesem Moment keine Rolle. Er wollte nur eins und das war Jensen. 

„So, sag mir Jared. Gibt es etwas, was ich für dich tun kann. Was du unbedingt willst.“ Jensen drängte sich etwas näher an seinen Kollegen heran, atmete feucht und heiß gegen seine Haut. 

„Ich will, dass du mich anfasst und verwöhnst“, keuchte Jared und sah wie Jensen seine Hände über seine Brust wandern ließ. 

Plötzlich bildete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf Jareds Haut und langsam lehnte sich Jared mit seinem Kopf gegen die Wand. Während Jensen damit beschäftigt war mit seinen Fingern Jareds Brustwarzen zu verwöhnen. 

Der Jüngere stöhnte leise bei der Berührung und lehnte sich weiter hinein. Was Jensen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. 

„Dir gefällt dir, hm?“, fragte Jensen als er mit seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger Jareds Brustwarze leicht zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbelte. 

Jared antwortet mit einem laut erregten Stöhnen. 

Welches für Jensen Antwort genug war und bewegte seine Hand weiter nach unten wandern und spürte die festen Bauchmuskeln, die sich dort befanden und ein Zittern ging durch Jareds Körper.

Langsam ließ Jensen seine Hand weiter nach unten gleiten und umschloss mit einem festen Griff Jareds Schwanz mit seiner Hand. Ein lautes Stöhnen verließ Jareds Lippen. 

Jensen bewegte seine Hand auf und ab und konnte seinen Blick nicht von seinen Kollegen abwenden. Wie dieser mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand lehnte und ein Stöhnen nach dem anderen seine Lippen verließ. Wie er leicht in seine Hand stieß, um noch mehr Reibung zu erzeugen. Scheiße, das war richtig heiß. 

Jared konnte einfach seine Hüften nicht stillhalten, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Was Jensen da machte, fühlte sich einfach zu geil an. 

Als Jensen seinen Daumen über Jareds Eichel gleiten ließ, hatte Jared das Gefühl sofort zu kommen und er wimmerte leise. 

„Das tut gut, oder?“, wollte Jensen mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen wissen. 

Jared öffnete seine Augen und nickte, da er seiner Stimme nicht traute. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und schaute nach unten, sah, wie Jensens Daume über seine feuchte Eichel glitt. Er gab sich nicht mal mühe ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken, weil sich das einfach zu gut anfühlte.

Plötzlich hatte Jared einen Wunsch, etwas was er schon seit geraumer Zeit wollte. Er wollte Jensens Lippen um seinen Schwanz spüren, wollte in diesen warmen und feuchten Mund stoßen und seine Hand in Jensens Haaren vergraben. Scheiße, das würde so geil werden, da war Jared sich jetzt schon sicher. 

„Jensen, warte …“, keuchte Jared als sein Kollege gerade damit begonnen hatte wieder seinen Schwanz zu pumpen. 

„Was ist den Jared? Kommst du gleich?“ 

„Nein, kannst du mir einen blasen?“ 

Jensen hob seinen Blick und sah in die braunen Augen von Jared, die ein wenig dunkler waren als sonst und die ihn so hoffnungsvoll ansahen. Der Ältere spürte wie sein Schwanz bei den Worten leicht zuckte und auch ein bisschen härter wurde. Scheiße, er war so sehr damit beschäftigt Jared zu verwöhnen, dass er seine eigene Erektion komplett vergessen hatte. 

„Ja, klar. Das kann ich machen, wenn du dich dann um mein Problem kümmerst, okay?“

„Alles weiß du willst, Jensen.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort löste Jensen seine Hand von Jareds Schwanz und ging langsam vor ihm auf die Knie. 

Automatisch verließ ein Stöhnen Jareds Lippen, als er Jensen so vor sich knien sah. 

Jensen streichelte über Jareds starke Oberschenkel und umfasste Jared Schwanz wieder, pumpte ihn einige Mal, bevor er mit seiner Zunge über Jareds Eichel glitt. 

„Fuck, Jensen“, stöhnte Jared und schloss seine Augen, ließ seine Hand in Jensens Haare gleiten. Oh Mann, fühlte sich das gut an. 

Durch Jareds Reaktion angespornt, nahm Jensen Jareds Eichel komplett in sich auf und saugte sanft daran. Nahm die Lusttropfen auf, die aus der Eichel heraustraten. Jensen stöhnte leise, als er Jareds Geschmack wahrnahm. Jensen ließ seinen Kopf etwas tiefer gleiten, um etwas mehr von Jareds Schwanz in sich aufzunehmen. 

„Jensen, so gut, bitte hör nicht auf“, flehte Jared fast und dabei hatte Jensen gerade erst angefangen. Er spürte jetzt schon, dass er das sicherlich nicht lange aushalten würde. Aber das war ihm egal, weil das was Jensen da mit seinem Mund machte, fühlte sich einfach zu geil an. 

Jensen konnte nicht widerstehen seinen Blick zu heben, als er seinen Kollegen weiter verwöhnte. Da Jareds Schwanz ziemlich groß war und er nicht alles hineinbekam nahm er noch seine Hand dazu, um ihn zu massieren. 

Der Raum war mit Jareds Stöhnen und Keuchen gefüllt und er verfestigte seinen Griff in Jensens Haare. Warum war Jensen nur so gut darin fragte sich Jared und wollte nicht nach unten sehen, da er wusste, dass er dadurch sofort kommen würde. Aber Jareds Beine fingen langsam an zu zittern, als er spürte, wie er sich seinen Höhepunkt näherte. 

Das schien auch Jensen zu merken und legte jetzt seine freie Hand an Jareds Hüfte, damit dieser nicht zu Boden ging. Noch dazu kam das Jensen fester an seinen Schwanz saugte und ihn so immer näher zu seinen Höhepunkt brachte. 

„Fuck, Jensen. Ich … ich komme gleich“, warnte Jared Jensen vor, was seinen Kollegen nur noch mehr anspornte. 

Jensen entließ Jareds Schwanz und ließ seine Zunge über Jareds Eichel wandern, umkreiste sie mit seiner Zunge, bevor er sie in seinen Mund nahm und saugte. 

Das war zu viel für Jared. Er spürte, wie sich sein Körper anspannte und seine Beine noch mehr zitternden als zuvor. Mit Jensens Namen auf den Lippen kam Jared in Jensens Mund. 

Jensen schluckte alles, da er keine halben Sachen machte und entließ Jareds Schwanz aus seinem Mund, leckte sich über die Lippen und stand auf, sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. 

Währenddessen versuchte Jared seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und keuchte leicht. 

„Wow … das war …“ Jared fehlten einfach die Worte. Das war richtig heiß gewesen, dass er es kaum beschreiben konnte.

„Ziemlich heiß und geil, würde ich sagen“, antwortete Jensen und streichelte zärtlich über Jareds Seiten, bis dieser sich von seinem Höhepunkt erholt hatte. 

Der Jüngere senkte seinen Blick und sah das Jensen immer noch vollends erregt war. 

„Soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte Jared schüchtern. 

„Klar, wenn du dich von deinem Mega Orgasmus erholt hast. Gerne.“ 

Jared atmete noch ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und ließ seine Hand zwischen Jensens Beine wandern, umfasste Jensens Erektion und massierte ihn leicht. 

„Oh ja, das fühlt sich gut an“, stöhnte Jensen und bewegte seine Hüfte, stieß in Jareds Hand. 

Jared biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Er verschloss seine Lippen mit Jensens und küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher, während er weiter Jensen mit seiner Hand befriedigte. Jensen keuchte in ihren Kuss hinein, als er Jareds Daumen an seiner Eichel fühlte. Er löste sich aus dem Kuss und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. 

„Fühlt sich gut an, hm?“ 

„Fuck, ja. Mach weiter“, flehte Jensen und stieß seine Hüfte ein wenig mehr in Jareds Hand. Es war ihm egal, wie schlampig das rüberkommen musste. Er wollte einfach nur Erlösung. 

Seine andere Hand ließ Jared zu Jensens Hoden wandern. Knete diese leicht und ernte ein erneutes Stöhnen von seinem Kollegen. Jareds Hand lag fest um Jensens Schwanz und bewegte seine Hand etwas schneller. 

Jensen spürte, wie er seinen Orgasmus immer näher kam und sich dieses angenehme Gefühl in seinen Bauch ausbreite. Er brauchte nur noch ein kleines bisschen und er würde kommen. 

Ein letztes Mal ließ Jared seinen Daumen über Jensens Eichel fahren und dann war es auch schon um ihn geschehen. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss sich Jensen heiß in Jareds Hand. 

Jared zog Jensen nah an sich heran, damit dieser nicht zu Boden ging. Jensen brauchte ein paar Minuten um sich von seinem Höhepunkt zu erholen und wieder runterzukommen. 

„Scheiße, Jared. Das war der Wahnsinn gewesen“, sagte Jensen und seine Stimme klang rau, außerdem versuchte er seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 

„Das glaub dir, aber Jensen du sahst so verdammt heiß aus, als du gekommen bist“, meinte Jared und drückte seinen Kollegen etwas von sich weg. 

Jensen sah zu Jared hoch und lächelte. 

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das wirklich passieren wird.“

„Ich auch nicht, aber ich bin froh, dass es so weit gekommen ist.“

Beide wuschen sich noch schnell, bevor sie zu ihren Trailern gingen und sich anzogen, bevor sie sich endlich auf den Weg nach Hause machen.


End file.
